Back to December
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Sakura memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya di bulan Desember. Bisakah gadis itu mengubah semua kesalahannya di masa lalu dan berjalan dengan langkah yang baru? Bulan Desember yang akan menjawabnya. NaruSaku. One-shot. AU. Mind to R&R? :3


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all the characters. They're Masashi Kishimoto's. Back to December is Taylor Swift's song.

Pairing : NaruSaku

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Warning : songfic

I made this one as a couple for the other fic titled 'Mine'. But I'll tell you that these two fic have nothing to do each other. This is not a sekuel nor prekuel of the other fic. So.. why did I make this fic pair up with one another? I don't know. I just want to. Hahaha.

Ok then. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to December<strong>

**.**

**.**

**I'm so glad you made time to see me**

**How's life? Tell me how's your family?**

**I haven't seen them in a while**

Di suatu taman, seorang gadis berambut _pink_ tampak sedang meniupi tangannya yang terasa mendingin. Bahkan sarung tangan tidak cukup untuk membuat kedua tangannya itu merasa hangat. Ia menengok ke arah lain, berusaha mencari petunjuk tentang kedatangan seseorang yang tengah ditunggunya. Sejenak, gadis itu –Haruno Sakura- melirik ke jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak waktu yang ditentukan oleh keduanya untuk bertemu.

Mungkinkah pemuda itu akan datang?

Atau ia memilih mengabaikan janjinya dengan Sakura?

Perasaan gelisah merasuk ke dalam diri Sakura. Sakura tahu, Sakura sangat paham. Bukan salah pemuda itu kalau dia sudah tidak ingin menemui Sakura lagi.

Tapi… sosok itu muncul tepat di saat Sakura sudah hendak merelakannya. Dengan gesit, Sakura pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk menyambut pemuda itu. Disiapkannya sebuah senyuman terbaik yang bisa ia berikan.

"Ehm… _hisashiburi_, Naruto," sapa Sakura saat ia melihat pemuda yang ditunggunya sudah datang di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu memang terlambat datang beberapa menit. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Dengan kedatangannya saja, Sakura sudah merasa tenang dan… senang. Setidaknya, kegelisahannya tadi pun sirna. Naruto masih mau menemuinya.

"_Hisashiburi_," jawab Naruto sambil melayangkan sebuah senyum yang aneh. Bukan seringai polos dan tulus yang biasa diperlihatkannya pada Sakura. Senyuman itu, lebih pada senyuman canggung seolah baru bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar asing.

Sakura pun akhirnya membalas senyuman itu dengan cara yang sama. Ia mengerti perasaan Naruto, sangat mengerti.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Sakura berusaha menghancurkan kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Aa.. Baik. Kau sendiri?" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk hidungnya yang sedikit memerah karena dingin. Padahal saat itu Naruto tengah mengenakan sebuah _long-coat_ dan celana panjang yang tampak hangat. Di lehernya pun tersampir sebuah syal. Tapi cuaca dingin saat itu memang kurang bersahabat.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura perlahan. Dari setiap kata yang diucapkannya, bisa terlihat napasnya yang memutih akibat udara dingin. "Bagaimana kabar orangtuamu? Minato-jisan dan Kushina-basan?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto singkat.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Keduanya kemudian terdiam, seolah kehabisan kata-kata untuk diungkapkan. Tapi selanjutnya, Sakura mengajak Naruto untuk mengikutinya ke salah satu bangunan yang tampak berdiri tegak di sebelah sebuah danau yang berwarna kehijauan. Tidak, danau itu tidak membeku. Tapi bisa dibayangkan kalau ada seseorang yang terjatuh ke sana dalam cuaca sedingin ini, orang itu mungkin bisa langsung terserang hipotermia.

**You've been good, busier than ever**

**We small talk, work and the weather**

**Your guard is up and I know why**

Di dalam bangunan yang didominasi batu bata itu, Naruto dapat sejenak melepas syal-nya. Ya, udara dalam café itu memang jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan dengan udara di luar. Apalagi dalam café sederhana tersebut terdapat sebuah perapian yang dibiarkan menyala.

Keduanya kemudian memesan minuman hangat. Selama menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Sakura pun kembali berusaha mencairkan ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakan keduanya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Pekerjaanmu? Sibuk?" ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya.

"Yah, lumayan. Kuliahku sedang padat-padatnya sementara bisnis ramen dalam cuaca sedingin ini sebenarnya cukup merepotkan," jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. "Kami kebanjiran pembeli akhir-akhir ini!"

"Tentu. Karena ramen itu makanan yang dimakan saat panas sih. Cocok untuk udara dingin seperti ini," balas Sakura sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Naruto mengangguk kecil, meng-iya-kan. "Mungkin sekali-sekali aku harus datang juga ke restoran ramen-mu…"

Sesaat, pundak Naruto terlihat menegang. Sakura bukan tidak menyadarinya. Tapi ia pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Datanglah kapan saja," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan alis yang sedikit turun.

**Because the last time you saw me**

**Is still burned in the back of your mind**

**You gave me roses and I left them there to die**

"Naruto," ujar Sakura lagi saat melihat raut Naruto yang kembali berubah sendu. "Apa kau… masih membenciku?"

"Apa?"

Sakura terdiam. Benaknya kembali memutar kenangan lama di saat ia mencampakkan Naruto. Saat itu, gadis berambut _pink_ itu berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Naruto adalah suatu hal yang salah. Mereka tidak saling mencintai. Ia tidak mencintai Naruto. Ia mencintai Sasuke.

Bukan rahasia kalau awalnya, alasan Sakura menerima Naruto adalah karena ia mendengar bahwa Sasuke telah jadian dengan salah satu sahabat baiknya –Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura patah hati. Dia sangat kecewa, sedih, marah. Di saat itulah, Naruto datang dan menawarkan kehangatan padanya. Ia pun menerimanya, berharap Sasuke akan merasa kehilangan dan kemudian memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Picik.

Tapi itulah yang benar-benar dipikirkan Sakura saat itu.

Begitu Sakura mendengar berita bahwa Sasuke benar-benar putus dari Hinata, ia pun segera memutuskan Naruto. Saat itu, bulan Desember, nyaris 7 bulan setelah Sakura dan Naruto resmi berpacaran. Dan Sakura masih menganggap bahwa Sasuke-lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerima cintanya. Bukan Naruto.

Semua usaha Naruto untuk mempertahankan Sakura dianggap angin lalu. Dibiarkannya semua pemberian hasil jerih payah Naruto terlantar begitu saja. Bahkan mawar yang diletakkan Naruto di depan rumahnya –karena Sakura bahkan tidak mau keluar untuk menemuinya barang sedetik pun- sampai layu saat tidak ada seorang pun yang berusaha merawatnya dan menyiraminya kembali dengan air segar.

Begitu Sakura hendak menyingkirkan bunga yang telah layu itu, sebuah surat akhirnya sampai di tangannya.

'_I love you, Sakura'_

Sakura memandang nanar pada tulisan dalam surat itu. Tapi kemudian, dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan, Sakura membuang bunga itu, bersamaan dengan surat yang menyertainya.

**These days, I haven't been sleeping**

**Staying up, playing back myself leaving**

**When your birthday passed, and I didn't call**

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto, membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Karena… uhm… aku meninggalkanmu hanya untuk mengejar Sasuke?" jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Lalu? Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Hanya sesaat."

Naruto tampak membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau tahu? Hubungan kami tidak bertahan lebih dari 2 bulan," jelas Sakura untuk menghilangkan kebingungan yang tampak di wajah Naruto.

Semenjak putus, keduanya memang tidak pernah saling kontak. Sesuai rencananya, Naruto memang langsung pindah ke kota sebelah untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di salah satu Perguruan Tinggi. Sambil berkuliah, Naruto pun menyibukkan diri dengan belajar bisnis di restoran ramen yang sampai sekarang masih ditekuninya. Jadi, wajar saja kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal Sakura beberapa bulan –nyaris satu tahun terakhir ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Entah karena dia tidak mendengar atau karena ia enggan menjawab. Yang jelas, ia hanya terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Matanya tampak memandangi daun-daun yang berguguran dan kemudian terbawa oleh angin dingin. Sesaat, Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Sakura?"

"Hemh?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yah… hanya sedikit kurang tidur, banyak yang kupikirkan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Lalu, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak, aku…"

Niat Naruto untuk berkata-kata terhenti saat _waiter_ mendadak datang dan mengantarkan minuman hangat pesanan mereka.

"Minum saja dulu," ujar Sakura lembut, "biar aku yang traktir kali ini!"

"Oh? _Lucky_? Ada apa nih?" ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat cangkirnya. Sesaat, Sakura melihat keceriaan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat di wajah Naruto. Dan ia pun merasa sangat senang karenanya. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai semua kecanggungan itu lenyap seutuhnya.

"Yah… meskipun sudah sangat terlambat, anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahunmu!" ujar Sakura sebelum ia menyeruput minumannya.

Berkebalikan dengan Sakura, Naruto malah terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang memegang sisi-sisi cangkir. Ia tampak memandangi pantulan dirinya dalam cairan coklat di cangkir tersebut sebelum berkata lirih, "Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot, Sakura…"

"Tidak…aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot," ujar Sakura pelan. "Atau kau merasa… tindakanku ini merepotkanmu? Memanggilmu di tengah kesibukanmu… aku benar-benar tidak tahu diri ya?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku," ujar Naruto masih dengan cangkir yang terpegang di antara kedua telapak tangannya. "Sebaliknya… apa tidak akan ada orang lain yang akan marah kalau kau sampai repot-repot menemuiku?"

"Siapa?"

"Yah… mungkin… pacarmu?"

**Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times**

**I watched you laughing from the passenger side**

**And realized I loved you in the fall**

**And then the cold came, the dark days**

**When fear crept into my mind**

**You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye**

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak punya pacar… untuk saat ini."

Naruto akhirnya menyeruput minuman hangatnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto menjauhkan cangkirnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit belepotan oleh coklat yang baru saja diminumnya. Sakura kembali tertawa sembari mengelap sudut bibir Naruto dengan tissue yang ada di atas meja.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, eh, Naruto?"

"Kau juga. Kau masih saja perhatian seperti dulu…"

Sakura berhenti tertawa. Dari tawa, berubah menjadi senyum. Dari senyum, ekspresi itu kembali berubah menjadi suatu penyesalan.

"Walaupun kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku waktu itu," ujar Naruto sambil menahan pipinya dengan sebelah tangan dan memandang ke arah Sakura, "perhatian yang kau berikan sudah cukup untuk membuatku salah paham…"

_Emerald_ itu mendadak meredup. Teringat banyaknya kenangan yang sudah ia lalui bersama Naruto. Hari-hari yang menyenangkan di musim panas, penuh tawa. Naruto selalu menjaganya, Naruto selalu memperhatikan gadis itu, Naruto selalu dan selalu… menunjukkan betapa ia mencintai gadis itu.

Saat musim berganti, Sakura sudah semakin terbiasa dengan keberadaan pemuda itu di sisinya. Ia hanya tidak bisa memahami, bukan, ia hanya belum bisa memahaminya. Sekalipun ia merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh terhadap kekasihnya saat itu, ia akan memilih untuk memungkirinya dan menganggapnya sebagai rasa suka sesaat. Bagaimanapun, perempuan mana yang tidak akan merasa spesial saat ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedemikian rupa? Sakura pun tidak terkecuali.

Sampai akhirnya hari itu datang. Hari dimana semua kebahagiaan itu terasa begitu semu. Hari dimana perpisahan itu harus terjadi.

Sakura masih terus menyesalinya.

Kenapa ia malah memilih untuk mengorbankan cinta yang sudah ia dapat untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti?

Ia masih seorang gadis kecil rupanya. Gadis kecil yang belum bisa melihat apa yang dimilikinya dan memilih untuk meminta sesuatu yang tidak lebih baik dari yang sudah dimilikinya. Hanya karena yang baru itu terlihat dalam kemasan yang lebih menarik perhatian? Menggelikan bukan?

Ia pun membuang semua cinta yang sudah didapatnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang?

Penyesalan.

**So this is me swallowing my pride**

**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I go back to December all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time**

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia kemudian menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata Naruto.

"_Gomen_… Naruto…" ujar Sakura lirih. "_Hontou ni… gomenasai…_"

"S-Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang malah jadi salah tingkah karena Sakura mendadak meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyakitimu hari itu," ujar Sakura sambil menggenggam cangkirnya dengan erat. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Matanya pun ia pejamkan dengan kuat seolah ia tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi _sapphire_ itu. "Aku memang bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ketulusanmu dan malah melepasmu begitu saja…"

Naruto terdiam, tanpa kata-kata. Ekspresinya sedikit menegang dan ia terus memandangi Sakura yang masih saja tertunduk.

"Hanya untuk orang yang tidak lebih mencintaiku…"

"Sakura…"

"Naruto… aku… merindukanmu…"

Tubuh kecil gadis itu pun bergetar. Setitik air mata akhirnya jatuh dari bola mata yang tengah terpejam itu.

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile**

**So good to me, so right**

**And how you held me in your arms that September night**

**The first time you ever saw me cry**

Sakura buru-buru mengelap air matanya. Ia kemudian memandang Naruto dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Naruto sudah hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Sakura memotongnya.

"Sasuke berbeda denganmu. Ia tidak bisa memberikan kehangatan yang kuinginkan…" ujar Sakura lagi tanpa memberikan kesempatan Naruto bicara. "Saat bersamanya, aku malah… merindukanmu. Aku merindukan sosokmu yang selalu tersenyum ceria memanggil namaku. Aku merindukan… kehangatan yang kau tawarkan saat aku dalam kondisi apapun…"

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mencoba menyela perkataan gadis itu. Bukankah memang itu tujuannya datang? Mendengarkan Sakura menceritakan hal yang paling ingin diketahuinya. Alasan gadis itu memutuskannya, bagaimana perasaan gadis itu setelah berpisah darinya. Semua tentang gadis itu.

"Masih terbayang jelas dalam ingatanku, bagaimana kau memelukku saat aku menangis. Masih kuingat saat-saat dimana kau menciumku untuk meredakan air mataku. Perasaan tulusmu… padahal aku tahu, tidak ada yang lebih mencintaiku dibandingkan denganmu, Naruto…"

Sakura kembali membiarkan air matanya lepas.

"Tapi aku…"

**Maybe this is wishful thinking**

**Probably mindless dreaming**

**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right**

**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't**

**So if the chain is on your door, I understand**

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Sakura menghentikan bicaranya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak berharap Naruto akan memeluknya lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap bahwa Naruto akan mengecupnya untuk meredakan tangisnya. Ia tidak akan memimpikan hal yang muluk-muluk di saat ia sudah terlanjur menyakiti pemuda itu. Ia bahkan tidak mengharapkan apapun saat bibir kecilnya kembali terbuka hanya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang lirih.

"Naruto, aku… aku mencintaimu…" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan kemudian membuka matanya untuk menatap Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu! Aku…"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong saat Naruto sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Sakura tidak bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu karena pemuda itu tengah menunduk. Sakura pun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menerka-nerka apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan.

Mungkinkah Naruto marah karena sikap Sakura yang seenaknya?

Tapi bukankah wajar kalau pemuda itu marah?

Sakura sudah menyakitinya dan sekarang ia malah menyatakan cinta pada pemuda itu?

Apa lagi yang mungkin ada di pikiran Naruto selain anggapan bahwa Sakura mungkin sedang mempermainkannya?

.

.

Sakura pasrah. Ia tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun lagi dari Naruto. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengharapkan bahwa pemuda itu akan menerima tawaran cinta yang ia berikan padanya sekarang. Bukankah Sakura sendiri yang awalnya mengabaikan cinta tulus yang ditawarkan oleh pemuda itu? Karena itu, menolak uluran cinta Sakura mungkin adalah jalan yang terbaik bagi pemuda itu. Naruto pantas mendapatkan perempuan yang jauh lebih baik dari Sakura.

Tapi sebenarnya, Sakura hanya ingin Naruto tahu. Kalau saja gadis itu diberikan kesempatan sekali lagi, ia akan menunjukkan pada pemuda itu betapa ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu. Sakura hanya tidak ingin berlaku bodoh lagi dengan mengabaikan perasaannya dan menyia-nyiakan pemuda itu.

**This is me swallowing my pride**

**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I go back to December**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright**

**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time, all the time**

"Maaf Naruto…" lirih Sakura. "Aku sudah membuang-buang waktumu hanya untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini…" Sakura mengikuti Naruto untuk berdiri.

Sakura mengusap sedikit air mata dari sudut matanya sebelum seulas senyum kembali dipaksakan untuk muncul di wajah gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan…" ujar Naruto.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Panggilan itu…

Belum selesai rasa kagetnya, kejutan lain langsung menghampiri Sakura. Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu dan langsung… memeluknya! Naruto memeluk gadis itu demikian eratnya, seolah ia tidak akan pernah lagi melepasnya.

"N-Naruto?"

"Selama ini… aku juga merindukanmu. Aku ingin, ingin sekali mengunjungimu… aku ingin menemuimu! Tapi aku terlalu takut…" ujar Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku takut kalau kau jadi membenciku karena aku terlalu keras kepala…"

"A…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura-chan. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku memikirkan gadis lain selain dirimu!" ujar Naruto sambil membuka sedikit jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Ia kemudian menatap mata Sakura dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut. "Aku mencintaimu…"

Air mata Sakura kembali tumpah begitu saja. Digerakkannya tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya tersebut. Tapi sia-sia, air mata itu malah semakin deras.

"O, oi? Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau malah menangis?"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu… harus berkata apa, _Baka_!" ujar Sakura masih berusaha menghentikan air matanya.

"Tidak perlu berkata apapun," ujar Naruto kemudian. Pemuda itu pun langsung memegang kedua tangan Sakura, menyingkirkannya dari wajah yang sudah basah oleh air mata, dan kemudian… ia pun mengecup bibir gadis itu. Sakura yang terkejut, langsung membelalakkan matanya. Tanpa diminta, air mata itu pun perlahan-lahan berhenti.

Dipejamkannya mata _emerald_ itu dan dibiarkannya Naruto memberikan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya –melalui ciuman itu. Keduanya bahkan mengabaikan tatapan beberapa _waiter_ dan _waitress_ yang asik memperhatikan mereka. Ah, memang siapa yang akan peduli dengan pandangan orang lain saat kebahagiaan yang telah lama kau nantikan kini berada tepat di depan matamu?

Sesaat setelah bibir mereka terpisah. Naruto pun kembali memeluk Sakura. Sakura seolah masih kehilangan kesadarannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal…" ujar Naruto. "Dan kali ini… aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi…"

Sakura mulai merentangkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Naruto. Sebuah senyum yang tulus kini benar-benar terlihat di wajahnya. Senyum itu terlihat penuh kelegaan, rasa terima kasih, juga kebahagiaan.

Kesempatan sudah datang kembali padanya. Sakura tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Ia akan mengulangi hubungannya dengan Naruto dari awal. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini mereka akan menjalani hubungan yang dilandasi rasa cinta satu sama lain. Sakura juga berjanji akan memberikan semua yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Naruto, seluruh cintanya.

Desember, bulan di saat ia memutuskan Naruto tahun lalu…

Dan di bulan ini juga, keduanya kembali bersatu. Memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu, merajut kembali tali kasih yang sempat terputus. Tidak akan Sakura biarkan kehangatan ini menghilang lagi darinya. Ia sudah berhasil kembali ke masa itu. Ke masa dimana ia dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih.

Ia sudah kembali.

Benar-benar kembali.

Dan kali ini, Desember akan menjadi bulan dengan kenangan terindah yang tak akan pernah terlupakan bagi keduanya.

**I go back to December all the time**

*****OWARI*****

* * *

><p>Yay! Done! Shorter than 'Mine' but it required a longer time to finish it. This one is a songfic after all. Of course I have to match the plot with the lyrics. And yes, that's why it took time so much longer.<p>

Ok, maybe this one is not that good. But, would you like to gimme reviews?

I'll be waiting ^^

My regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
